The present invention relates to a static mixing column for the mixing of a plurality of liquid or paste-like components of a material, having a plurality of tiers. The tiers have floors with passage openings and walls for dividing the components of a material into individual parts and recombining these individual parts to form new mixtures.
In the static mixing equipment disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Unexamined Application OS No. 32 14 056 and Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 77 33 456, the tiers are formed by individual elements which are stacked one on top of the other to form a column. In the first-mentioned patent, the successive elements are shifted at an angle of 90.degree. from each other. In both cases, the division of fluid input into individual branches takes place on the opposite boundary surfaces of two consecutive elements. The number of elements required to form a tier depends on how frequently the branches are divided and recombined with each other. The mixing elements are positioned in a cylindrical nozzle which serves to combine a plurality of components of a material received from containers or reservoirs such that they react with one another prior to application. The point of application may be a surface to be bonded, a slit to be sealed, a cavity to be filled, etc., depending on whether the components of the material are adhesive, sealing material or filler for the filling and insulating of cavities. Generally, there are two components which are stored separately and are effective only when brought into contact with each other. Base material may, for instance, be epoxy resin, polyurethane, silicone, etc., as well as a specific activator adapted thereto, such as isocyanate, for instance.